


you can have your cake

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Quinn surprises Rachel on her birthday





	you can have your cake

Birthdays were never made a fuss over in the Goldberg house, except for Olive’s of course, so once she became an adult, Rachel didn’t make a fuss either. It was just another day, another square crossed off on her truck calendar.

 

As she walked into the control room, Quinn didn’t even look at her. Chet was blathering to Quinn but immediately snapped, “Goldberg! My office! Now!” cutting off Chet mid sentence.

 

Quinn walked with determination as Rachel slunk into the room behind her.

 

“Whatever you heard, I swear it’s not true,” Rachel began, putting her hands up.

 

“Shut up,” Quinn said, standing behind her desk with one hand on her hip she pointed at the spot between her and her desk, “Get over here.”

 

Confused, Rachel moved to the place Quinn indicated. She had been nose to nose with Quinn many a time before but this was different, there was an intense heat radiating off of her.

 

They stood still for one long moment before Quinn dropped to her knees in front of her. Rachel gasped, jerking backwards, bumping into the desk. Her hands curled around the edge of the desk.

 

“Quinn!” She choked out, “Wha-What are you doing?”

 

Quinn reached forward and hooked two fingers in the waistband of Rachel’s jeans.

 

“I’m giving you your birthday present,” Quinn said in a tone suggesting that it was obvious.

 

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Rachel stared down at Quinn, stunned to see her like this, on her knees in front of her.

 

“Um, because I hired you?” Quinn jerked her head, gesturing to the button on Rachel’s jeans, “May I?”

 

Rachel nodded, shakily, “Yeah.”

 

They’d fucked for the first time two months ago, quick and dirty and intense in the control room after a good day of producing. Quinn had avoided Rachel for the week after, until Rachel had got drunk and found her, telling Quinn she was beautiful and kissing her. She’d woken up at Quinn’s place and the air felt different.

 

Now Quinn was pulling Rachel’s jeans and underwear down, Rachel toeing out of her shoes to help the undressing process.

 

“We need to be on set in fifteen,” Quinn said as if this was perfectly normal.

 

“Okay,” Rachel said, because what else could she say? Her brain was shortcuriting as she stared down at Quinn who somehow could still radiate commanding energy even from her knees.

 

Leaning forward, Quinn kissed the curve of Rachel’s hip. Rachel hissed as she felt teeth scrape against her skin. Quinn lifted one of Rachel’s legs, guiding her to put a foot on her desk chair as she moved closer.

 

Rachel’s breath hitched as Quinn’s lips brushed her clit. Her tongue made quick work tracing little circles and dipping into her.

 

With one hand, Rachel reached forward and laced her fingers through Quinn’s hair. Quinn hummed with approval against her core. But Rachel was just trying to anchor herself, keep herself in the moment.

 

She felt like her body was on fire. White hot heat coiling in her stomach with every movement of Quinn’s tongue.

 

Quinn’s hands were on her hips, holding Rachel still from jerking forward. It was first time she’d gone down on Rachel- before it had been all hurried hands in dark corners- but now Rachel’s world dissolved into Quinn’s mouth, her tongue, her teeth.

 

Rachel’s breathing grew more and more erratic. She let her head fall back as Quinn’s name spilled from her lips. Then, with a sharp gasp and a tug of Quinn’s hair, Rachel came.

 

Quinn lowered Rachel’s leg back to ground before standing and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She was smiling like she’d just produced a cat fight, obviously pleased with the effect she’d had on Rachel, but there was a look in her eyes that Rachel couldn’t place.

 

With a slight tremor in her movements, Rachel managed to pull her underwear and jeans back on, surprised when Quinn moved forward again to rebutton her jeans.

 

“So,” she tipped her head towards Rachel, their forehead nearing touching, “Good surprise?”

 

Rachel looked up, meeting her eyes, and realization dawned on her. Quinn was looking for validation.

 

“Yeah,” Rachel grinned, “It was good, Quinn. It was really good.”

 

Quinn held her gaze for a moment longer, searching her features for even a hint of sarcasm. Normally Rachel would try to escape Quinn’s intensity, but this was different.

 

Rachel leaned forward, taking Quinn by surprise as she gently kissed her cheek.

 

“Well,” Quinn stepped away, looking as flustered as Quinn King could, “We have a show to make, so get back out there Goldie and get me some drama! Enough standing around!”

 

Rachel gave her a cheeky mock salute as she headed out the door, “Whatever ya say boss! And thanks for the birthday gift!”

 

She could hear Quinn groan as Madison turned to Rachel and asked what exactly her gift was.

 


End file.
